


Decorating Cookies

by SomePiece



Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Christmas, Fluff, Other, human/non-human - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Jinbe is a bit lost within the world of human folklore. But willing to help you with your Christmas duties nevertheless.
Relationships: Jinbei (One Piece)/Original Character(s), Jinbei (One Piece)/Reader, Jinbei (One Piece)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Decorating Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Christmas Event held by @allblues.
> 
> Characters given for the challenge: Kaya, Makino, Izo, Koby, Jinbe (the chosen one)  
> Random generated words: sauce, Christmas cookies, elves, angels, dolls

Another pile of Christmas cookies landed on the table. If you hadn’t moved away, it would cover you over the top of your head. Sanji mumbled some apologizes and hurried back to the kitchen. Everyone had been busy since the very morning, he didn’t have time to chat. And neither did you, with a mountain of cookies to decorate in front of you. You groaned. With this pace you wouldn’t make it until midnight. As much for getting some proper sleep for Christmas…

“(Name)? Do you possibly need my help?” Jinbe peeked into the room, some snow still lingered on his hair and broad shoulders. “We just ended with Franky and-” **  
**

He froze, clearly not sure what to say nor how to react to whatever you were doing. As stoic he usually was, Jinbe never could hide confusion. And since those were the first Christmas he was spending as your crewmate… Well, apparently, this was his very first Christmas ever. As he claimed, he had never found interest in human celebrations - and those practiced among Fishmen were so distinct he couldn’t find anything in common. He was like a kid lost in the fog with all the holiday chaos happening around him. As always, he was patient and understanding, but nevertheless confused with every little detail you all wouldn’t even pay attention to anymore.

Like Christmas cookies. What was weird with decorating them? Yet, Jinbe was staring once at the pile of them, once at your hands, once at the bowls with colorful icing, sugar and chocolate decorations, sprinkles… 

“Is this some kind of a festive food?” He made a guess.

“Sorta?” You made him place by the table. You somehow squished together on the bench; it was tight but more or less comfortable. Given the fact Jinbe wasn’t the smallest guy around and the table was clogged with food, it was nearly a miracle. “It’s more of a snack, I would say? With Luffy’s appetite I doubt much will be left till the evening though…”

“I see.” He took one, angel shaped in hand. It looked hilariously small compared to him. “It’s a… Sky person?”

At first you wanted to laugh - but his question was completely justified? If he had never dealt with human folklore, of course he would rather think of old stories of Skypiea rather than a creature from… You weren’t even sure from where the angels came from? It probably had something to do with a religion? 

“Alright, I see this is kind of a question I should ask miss Robin.” There was a lot of amusement in his voice as you frowned, trying to explain to him the intricacy behind the shape of the cookies. “What should I do?”

“Maybe put the icing on them?” You handed him a bowl with frosting. “Just not too much- Oh, like that.” You showed him an example; the wanna-be Skypiean cookie ended covered in blue. Jinbe watched every move of yours with attention.

“I will do my best,” he promised with all seriousness and you couldn’t help but smile. He was so adorable like that, excited about the new task in his characteristic formal way. 

For longer while there was only silence as you focused on work. You synced almost perfectly despite limited space and initial clumsiness of your partner, not used to little utensils and fragile cookies. Jinbe was frowning over each treat, spreading the icing with such care and precision as if he was dealing with jewels or gold. He was handling an elf-shaped one now (you were glad he kept his promise and didn’t ask - you truly had no idea how would you explain him what an elf is and why Usopp kept one on a shelf in men’s cabin); much to your surprise he instinctively reached for the green color. As you watched him work, you realised he was licking his lips when focused; a sight you would rather expect from a kid rather than a mature man. 

“May I ask you a question?” Jinbe immediately spotted your attention. You nodded, glad to have a little break from the routine. Your butt and hands started to protest against long hours of Christmas labor. A little chat would help and distract you.

“I assumed tomorrow gifts will be handed.” He smeared the last part of icing, now critically measuring if he put a layer with the right thickness. “So I allowed myself to buy some as well. I hope I haven’t committed a faux pas?”

“Nah, at least half of them forgot.” You smiled to yourself, remembering the chaos from the previous celebration. “Don’t worry that much. Just be yourself and everything will be fine.”

“I allowed myself to get you a gift too.” His words were confident, but embarrassment was creeping on his cheeks. You did your best to not awww: the way Fishmen blushed was truly special! “I- I hope you don’t mind? Am I not being too forward?”

“I told you to not worry so much,” you chuckled and reached for his hand. It was big and soft; he was so powerful yet he was handling your grasp with such care as if he was holding not you but a feather. 

“It’s our first Christmas together. I want it to be special. But there is so much I need to learn-”

“Oh, believe me. With those idiots this is going to be more than special.”

As if fate wanted to confirm your words, a loud explosion tore the silence, followed by loud curses, Nami’s yelling and Luffy’s laughter.

“I hope those weren’t our decorations,” Jinbe sighed. “Franky put so much work into them.”

“Hey lovebirds.” Sanji stormed inside with yet another portion of cookies. “I would suggest to hurry up, the morons are already getting bored and I don’t want a single cookie disappearing- Hey, why are you making that weird face?”

Jinbe was truly changing color to violet and looked everywhere but at the cook.

“I-” He stumbled on his words “-Might have eaten one. My humblest apologies.”

“No one will get angry over one cookie, he was joking.” Still holding Jinbe’s hand, you used his moment of confusion and kissed it. Jinbe turned even more violet.

“Really, don’t worry so much,” you repeated once Sanji withdrew to give you some privacy. “It already is perfect. Because I’m spending them with you.”

“… I should be the one saying this, (Name),” he muttered. But he also beamed with happiness so much you could tell he was glowing. “Can you explain to me one more thing, though?”

“Yeah?”

“For what reason Usopp and Chopper were following us all day with a twig of mistletoe?”

“Oh, they were trying to deliver my Christmas present to you sooner.” You shot him with a mysterious smile. “Will you wait for an explanation a few hours longer?”

“I can consider.” He smiled back and eyed the elf cookie he was still holding in hand. “Will Sanji be very angry if I eat another one? I must admit those Christmas treats are especially delicious”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was initially published on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
